Many solutions already exist for performing such operations. They have generally been developed specifically for a given application. In other words, they are “proprietary” solutions that are difficult to adapt to other applications.
There is also a protocol developed by the IBM and ARCOM Control Systems companies (registered trademarks), known as the “MQIsdp Messaging” technology. This technique proposes a communication protocol between one or several items of equipment with limited resources, and one or several servers, using a TCP/IP link.